No Digas Adios, Sólo Bésame
by Elieta
Summary: Una maleta. Un billete de avión. Dos personas. Y una despedida. OneShot. H&Hr por supuesto!  Entren y lean por favor!


_Holis! Bueno, esto es una mini historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía una foto con el mismo título que el fic. Ya se que está mal, pero me entró el gusanillo y decidí colgarlo. Espero que os guste. Y gracias de antemano por haber entrado a leer! _)

* * *

**Título: **Don't Say Bye, Just Kiss Me (No Digas Adiós, Sólo Bésame) 

Una maleta a punto de ser cerrada en la cama. Un billete de avión a un destino lejano en la mesilla de noche. Un abrigo colgando del perchero. Una mochila con lo indispensable como equipaje de mano. Y dos personas en la misma habitación.

- Cariño –comenzó Harry, metiendo el billete de avión en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Sabes que esto es estrictamente necesario¿no?

Hermione no contestó. No hizo el mínimo gesto que indicase que le había escuchado. Siguió con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Unos cuantos rizos habían escapado de su recogido y oscilaban ligeramente frente a su rostro. Apretó más aún los ojos. No podía llorar. No ahora. No con él delante. Sabía que si lo hacía sólo conseguiría hacerlo todo más doloroso.

Una mano se posó en su barbilla con suavidad, y empujó hacia arriba, hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Herms…

Ella negó con la cabeza y más rizos se soltaron, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Herms, por favor –aquella vez lo dijo casi suplicante, y ella pareció darse cuenta.

Poco a poco, comenzó a abrir los ojos. La luz le deslumbró. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los hubo abierto del todo, miró a Harry.

- Gracias –dijo él-. Sabes que te quiero. Lo sabes¿no?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Y tú me quieres?

Volvió a asentir. ¿Por qué demonios le hacía esas preguntas¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo?

- Y también sabes que volveré¿no?

Otro asentimiento.

- Tampoco estaremos mucho tiempo separados. Solo un año. Y luego volveremos a estar como ahora. Solo…

Hermione explotó. No sabía por qué. Sabía que era mala idea. Pero no podía más.

- ¿Sólo? –gritó sin poder contenerse-. ¡¿Trescientos sesenta y cinco días comunicándonos sólo mediante e-mail y messenger te parece poco?!

- No… yo no quería…

Pero ella le interrumpió.

- ¡Tú estarás allí¡Tú estarás solo¡Conocerás a mucha gente, pero sabes que irse no es lo mismo que quedarse!

Harry intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella esquivó su mano y se alejó de él.

- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que te vas¡Y si no lo saben, se enterarán¡Y vendrán a decirme que qué tal estoy, intentarán que te olvide, que salga, que me distraiga¡¿Tú sabes lo molesto que es eso¡Yo quiero acordarme de ti¡Pero todos pensarán que es una pérdida de tiempo y que seguramente ya te habrás liado con otras seis cuando vuelvas!

Tomó aire.

- Pero yo sé que tú no lo harás. Sé que me quieres. Lo sé.

Suspiró, y entonces se derrumbó. La muralla que había levantado a su alrededor se vino abajo. Y le invadieron todos los sentimientos que habían estado fuera esperando ese momento. Angustia, dolor, tristeza…

Cada piedra de la muralla que caía al suelo, era un trozo de su corazón que se rompía. No supo en cuantos pedazos se rompió. Eran tantos que era imposible saberlo.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y, sin previo aviso, una furtiva lágrima se escapó de uno de ellos. Bajó rápidamente por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su barbilla y perderse.

Harry se acercó despacio. Cuando llegó frente a ella, levantó la mano. Esperó. Pero Hermione no hizo nada, así que acarició su mejilla. Cogió uno de los rizos y lo enredó en sus dedos, para después colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por el rostro de la chica, y él las limpiaba conforme iban apareciendo.

- ¡Oh, Harry! –exclamó Hermione, y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole. Abrazándole tan fuerte como pudo. Intentando retener cada parte de su cuerpo en su memoria. Intentando memorizar su aroma, y el roce de sus manos al acariciarle el cabello.

- Yo n-no –gimió-. No quería gritarte. Se me fue de las manos.

- Shhh –susurró él-. No digas nada.

Besó su frente y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego la besó en la punta de la nariz, y ella rió.

- Bueno –dijo ella, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas-, ya es la hora. Si no te vas llegarás tarde.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él.

- Completamente.

Harry cogió su maleta, se puso el abrigo y se colocó la mochila. Avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio y llegaron a la puerta. Ella la abrió y sacó un peine de su bolsillo, para arreglarle el pelo, tan revuelto como siempre.

- Pásatelo muy bien –dijo Hermione-. Disfruta mucho y no te olvides de escribirme.

- No lo haré. Seguramente será a ti a la que se le olvide.

- ¡Oye! –dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. Eres incapaz de no decirlo ¿eh?

Harry le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron.

- Bueno…

- Bueno…

- Tengo que…

- Ya…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos.

- Ad…

- No digas adiós. Sólo bésame –dijo ella, y abrazándole, lo besó.

Era un beso distinto a todos los demás. Tal vez porque sabía a despedida. Tal vez porque sería el último que se darían en un año. O tal vez sabía igual.

Unos segundos después se separaron. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ya no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Una sonrisa. Un gesto con la mano. Y la puerta se cerró. Hermione escuchó el ascensor llegar e irse, y se apoyó en la puerta.

Pero no lloró. Sólo sonrió. Las cosas iban a cambiar, sí. Pero estaba segura de que sería para bien.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí termina este intento de fic! Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que seáis tan amables de dejarme un review. Es la primera vez que publico algo y me gustaría sabes qué opináis sobre mi historia._

_Muchos besos,_

_\...HaRrY-aNd-HeRmY.../_


End file.
